New Boy, New Problems
by NoahPuckermanxoxo
Summary: Just read and find out! It's mostly Puckleberry, Fuinn and Samcedes, Bade, Cabbie, Tandre and some Tori/Jade friendship at the end ;  R&R :P


Pucleberry, Fuinn, Samcedes and Faberry pairings from Glee, Bade,  
>Cobbie, Tandre( and maybe some ToriJade friendship at the end)from  
>Victorious ( i think you know who is friends and them who is more...)<br>Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee, Victorious or anything...but i wish i  
>did... Damn you Dan and you other guy... Or lady...2.0<p>

It was a rainy morning and Rachel Berry was already awake. Her  
>beathiful boyfriend Finn Hudson were outside to drive her to Hollywood<br>Arts. Yepp, thats right... She got in! After she got slushied every  
>day, she transformed to HA. They expect her and she soon were friends<br>with Beck Oliver, Jade West, Cat Valentine, Andre Harris, and Tori  
>Vega. And luckily had Quinn Fabray from her other school also<br>transformed because of baby-drama and Lucy Q. Fabray- drama. They were  
>soon bestfriends after Quinn start dating Sam Evans.<p>

Finn waved his hand in front of Rachel's face. "Rachel?.. Rachel? RACHEL?" he yelled  
>the last part. Rachel jumped terrified up in the ceiling. "What?"<br>Rachel snapped. "wow.. Easy, there tiger... You spaced out AGAIN!" he  
>sayd taken back as she snapped at him. "sorry... Just in a bad mood...<br>Are we going to get Quinn before driving to school?" she asked him."  
>yeah.." And after the little consversion it was pretty silence...<br>Akward silence..."i go get Quinn... You just wait here... After You  
>drive me and Q to HA, you go get Sam and drive to McKindly High. After<br>school we go get a smoothie at Groovie Smoothie... Sounds cool?" she  
>ask him nervously..."sure ! Sounds great to me!" thats the thing<br>about Finn... He never says no! Rachel goes and get Quinn. "hey,  
>finn" she says while sktting in the car."hey, gorge-Quinn..." he says<br>akwardly... Was he falling for Quinn? No... Finn followed them in and  
>as usual Jade and Tori came up to them." hey, Rach and Q! who's the<br>hotty?" Tori sayd. Finn blushed and sayd " im Rachel boyfriend. You  
>are?" he sayd akwardly, when Rachel gave him a look. " im Jade and<br>this thing is Vega..." jade sayd. "Jade! My name is Tori... But she  
>hates me because i got a part in a play... I had to kiss her<br>boyfriend..." Tori sayd akwardy... " emh... Yeah... Finn... I quess  
>Sam's waiting for you... School starts in 30 minuts..." rachel sayd.<br>"alright.. Bye!" finn says and gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek.  
>*in class*<br>" alright every body... We got a new student.. Mr. Puckerman? Come  
>in here please..." Sikowitz sayd. In the room come a tall boy and<br>mohawk...  
>*rachel's POV*<br>OMGOMGOMG! Its Noah Puckerman... He is the one who trew slusies at  
>me! "i my name is Puck Puckerman... Emh, i hate school.. Only goes<br>here because the hot girls... I were in juvie and its all just blah  
>blah blah.." i looked over at Quinn..she looked really suprised and<br>scared... Noah was the reason Finn broke up with her, and he got her  
>pregnant... Poor Q...i really happy that me and Q are bff... Its nice<br>to have somebody to talk to..."okeyy... Why dont we have  
>alphabeth ...game ...thing..." sayd Sikowitz. All in class were<br>saying yeah and sure. "great. Then i will have you Beck, to choose  
>your classmates." sayd Sikowitz. " fine.. I will have... Jade, Andre,<br>Rachel, Quinn and that new kid.. Noah.." beck sayd" names Puck." sayd  
>Noah stubbornly. I rolled my eyes. "fine... Beck you start.. A" yelled<br>sikowitz.  
>Beck: a wonderful day today dont you think?<br>Jade: but its raining!  
>Andre: cant we just go inside,then?<br>Rachel: did you just asked us if we wanted to go inside?  
>Quinn: exacly what he did!<br>Noah: fuck, what are we even doing?  
>Beck: god, dont use that langue!<br>Jade:holy scissors, i think i forgat to turn off the coffie machine!  
>Andre: i will do it.<br>Rachel: just loving the sound of him doing something he shouldt do...  
>Quinn: kites are only for kids ...<br>Noah: lets go inside and relax in the bed like last time...  
>beck: man, dont talk to her like that!<br>Jade: yeah...  
>"JADE YOUR OUT!" sikowitz yelled.<br>Andre: what are you talking about Noah?  
>"ANDRE YOUR OUT!" sikowitz yelled again..<br>Rachel: not the best place to talk about this, Noah...  
>Quinn: why do you always make me feel like crap?<br>Then she runs out.. "QUINN YOUR OUT!" sikowitz yelled. We all looked  
>at him with a -are-you-serious- kind of look.<br>Beck: what is going on here?  
>"BECK YOUR OUT!" sikowitz yelled. It were only me and noah..<br>Rachel: one, whats WRONG WITH YOU?  
>Noah: Puckern is always pucktastic!<br>rachel: quinn is a good girl, why did you do it to her?  
>Noah: right, she a "good girl"...<br>Rachel: say sorry!  
>Noah: thanks, but i'll pass...<br>Rachel:unbelivebul...  
>Noah: vote for no!<br>Rachel: what, that doesnt even make sense!  
>Noah: x-factor is on right now<br>Rachel: you are and will always be that stupid jerk you are!  
>Noah: zebra are really nice...<br>Rache:... WHAT!  
>"RACHEL YOUR OUT!"sikowotz yelled.<p>

Sorry 'bout the end.. I got writesblock... So i took 'Danika's  
>advise and TRIED to make my grammer better, im really sorry if you<br>still arent happy, but i wrote this on my iPod so thats why its a  
>bit wrong... R&amp;R! Reviews make me happy!<br>-Amalie/Mali/Molly!  
>Ps: please go easy on me... Im from Norway so thats why im not that<br>good.. Im also only 13 years old...

PSS: I know Quinn and Rachel is kinda.. you know... Frenemies... But in this story they are BFFAE ( Best Friends Forever And Ever, well.. maybe not forever... but you get the point... :P)


End file.
